


You'll Be In My Heart

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>them taking a bath together like idk but it makes me really happy and i'm sure it'd be cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart

"How leggy are you, bitch?"

"Says the bitch who kicked me in the face..."

"Stop wriggling..."

After a while the bubbles settled and Manila began to laugh at the bubbles covering Raja's face. 

"You got a little Willam going on there Raja..."

"Bitch!"

Raja's word was more a laugh as she splashed Manila lightly, the two laughing and splashing each other before Manila leant to kiss Raja. 

"You really are far too leggy..."

"Pfft, you picked me..."

"Of course I did, you make me happy."

Raja smiled softly. 

"Soppy bitch."

"Your soppy bitch."

"Of course."

"Cute too..."

"Yeah, you are... c'mere."


End file.
